


There’s a spell for that, you know.

by lynnstarr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, I love fem!slash pregnancy okay bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: Tara and Willow talk about making a baby





	There’s a spell for that, you know.

Willow had come a long way in her rehabilitation. With the help of Giles, and the support from Tara and the scoobies, she’d gotten to the point where the spells were only used in emergencies and to keep the raw power from building up. Tara couldn’t even be mad when Willow had created a barrier, protecting her from Warren’s stray bullet.

Still, as time went on - Tara and Willow felt they were missing something. Finally while they were lying in bed together, Willow came out and said it. “We should have a baby.”

Tara bit her lip, hesitant on reacting. “I would love that, you know? But what about the scoobies? The monsters? The magic?”

Willow trailed her fingers over Tara’s stomach. “They would support us, and protect us. You know that. We can set up barriers to keep the monsters out.”

Tara placed her hand on top of Willow’s. “You didn’t answer my question about the magic..”

Willow sighed, “I’m doing better. Giles let me pass his mini hogwarts with flying colors. He wouldn’t have sent me back to you if he didn’t think I could handle it.”

Tara nodded as she listened to Willow’s words. “I know. I guess I’m just nervous. I do want a baby, honest.”

Willow smiled and kissed Tara tenderly. “It’s normal to be nervous. We won’t rush, I promise. We can wait until you’re ready. Then we just have to decide who will carry the baby.”

“And where to get the sperm..” Tara added.

Willow shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “I already have that figured out. We don’t need to find sperm. We’ll make it.”

Tara looked skeptical as she asked, “Make it?”

Willow nodded. “There’s a spell for that, you know. Don’t be mad, I ran it past Giles - he made sure it was safe. I didn’t tell him why I wanted to know, said I was asking for a friend.”

Tara laughed, “And you really think he bought that? What’s the spell?”

“It would require deep meditation, connecting to the earth around us. One of us would carry the baby, the other - well.. whichever one of us who doesn’t carry the baby will have their eggs turned into sperm. We’d just have to make love and everything else would proceed like any other pregnancy. The baby would be both of ours, no men needed.”

Tara still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea but she said, “I’ll think about it. I’ll have to talk to Giles to make sure. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just want to make sure we aren’t playing with forces beyond our control. If I’m going to carry our baby, I want to make sure it’s ours and not like half spell demon.”

Willow nodded, then Tara’s words hit her. “You want to carry my baby?”

Tara kissed her and said, “Of course I do.”


End file.
